Fishing floats and fishing sinkers are typically separate items but both are required for fishing. The fishing floats function to maintain a fish hook usually in an upper part of the water, while the fishing sinker functions in the opposite manner to maintain a fish hook in a lower part of the water. It is also known to have a fishing line containing both one or more floats and one or more sinkers.
One disadvantage with current arrangements is that it is difficult to adjust the overall buoyancy of the fishing line/hook to suit the particular conditions. For instance, a fishing float will have a particular buoyancy and it may be necessary to string a number of floats together to provide the desired level of buoyancy. This can be quite difficult and time-consuming. Sometimes it is also necessary to adjust the weight of the tackle and this is done by adding sinkers of different weights, or by stringing a number of sinkers together. Sometimes it is necessary to have both floats and sinkers on the same line and it can be quite time-consuming to adjust the line weight to suit the particular conditions. These particular conditions can vary depending on the type of hook, the line size, the type of bait, whether the line is being trailed behind a boat, or cast from a shore and the like.
Therefore, it would be an advantage if a single fishing accessory could be provided which could have an easily adjustable buoyancy and which can function as a float, a sinker, or something there between.